


busy busy

by squirmymochi



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Implied Attraction, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, bladder desperation, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirmymochi/pseuds/squirmymochi
Summary: All Sousuke wants to do is find a bathroom and finally,finallyget the relief he so desperately needs, but apparently nothing is going to go right for him today.





	busy busy

Sousuke’s day starts pretty normally. He wakes up, shakes Rin from his almost too deep slumber, and is out the door before the shark toothed idiot is even dressed. Rin spent a long time in the shower, as usual, so Sousuke leaves without a bathroom break.

He slings his bag over his shoulder, grabs his water bottle, and heads off on his run. Since swimming’s not an option anymore, he has to run almost constantly to keep himself fit. He doesn’t get far, however, before he turns a corner and knocks into Nitori, going on a run of his own.

“Wha- Oh! Sorry, Yamazaki-senpai! I wasn’t looking, and I-”

“Don’t worry about it, Nitori,” Sousuke replies with a sigh. “Where’s Momo? You two were supposed to work out together this morning.”

“He’s not feeling too good, so he told me to go ahead. I think it’s mostly laziness, though.”

Sousuke sighs. “I don’t need to know the rest. Make sure Rin’s up before class, would you?”

“Oh? Is something wrong with Matsuoka-senpai?” Nitori asks.

“No,” Sousuke replies. “I have to go. Tell Rin I’ll meet him for lunch.”

“Got it. See you soon, Yamazaki-senpai!”

Sousuke runs about a mile before checking his watch. He has physical therapy soon, and he has to talk to his P.E. teacher about sitting out of the pull up competition. Why is there even a pull up competition in the first place? Very elementary. It still hurts to pull out of it, though.

Sousuke collapses onto a bench outside of Samezuka, his head spinning. Maybe running on an empty stomach wasn’t the best idea. He digs around in his bag until he finds an old granola bar and unwraps it hastily, jamming it in his mouth before he can even decide if he’s hungry or not. His bladder twinges, reminding him that he still hasn’t peed today, but he has to get to class, so he ignores it.

He almost has to run back up to his dorm for an easily forgettable bag of books before he realizes that he doesn’t need it until later. Mentally smacking himself, Sousuke sprints down the hall and just barely makes it to class on time.

* * *

As predicted, physical therapy is torture. The doctors and therapists all go on about things that Sousuke doesn’t care about because they won’t help. He gets ridiculed once again for swimming and possibly damaging his rotator cuff even more. He sits there for about an hour and a half, pretending to listen.

By the time he’s out, he feels a definite urge to use the bathroom. He’s got a few minutes to spare before his first real class of the morning, so he meanders down the hall to the nearest restroom. There’s a yellow laminated sign on the door that reads out of service. Sousuke ignores it and tries the handle anyway.

Locked, of course. He shrugs it off and makes his way to his homeroom, where he proceeds to stare out the window.

“Yamazaki Sousuke?” the homeroom teacher calls, and Sousuke raises his hand. Only then does he realize that he doesn’t have his books, and the bag on his desk is just workout gear and a water bottle that’s leaking all over the place. He almost swears out loud, but catches himself and just sighs instead. He’ll have to run up to his dorm first chance he gets.

Halfway through the class, Sousuke receives a text from Rin saying he’s not feeling well - probably the lousy dining hall food - and asking for entertainment. Sousuke sighs and types out a response.

You idiot. I’m supposed to be paying attention.

A few seconds later, his phone pings and But I’m bored flashes on the screen. Sousuke rolls his eyes and shoves his phone deep into his pocket. About a minute later, a long string of text alert sounds ring around the entire room, and everyone turns to stare at him.

“Yamazaki,” Shinohara-san says, motioning him up to the front of the class. Sousuke sighs and stands up, shoving his chair back. He walks to the front of the room and reluctantly hands over his phone, which is still buzzing and pinging. Stupid Rin.

Class ends and Sousuke gets his phone back, with an extremely long lecture. Now he doesn’t have time to go back and get his books, or call Momo or Rin, or go to the bathroom. His bladder is getting uncomfortably full, and he knows to avoid embarrassment he should go soon. But next is math, and he has one of the worst teachers in the school, so he doesn’t dare go now for fear of being late.

He shifts uncomfortably in his chair through the entire class, and when he’s called on to answer a particularly hard math question, he gets it wrong twice. And then he gets caught up in thinking about everything that’s happened since he first came to Samezuka.

Meeting Rin again was great. They picked up right where they left off, laughing and joking and swimming - that is, until Sousuke’s shoulder started worsening - and somehow it’s all so wonderful and terrible and nothing makes sense anymore.

Because now Rin has Haru and the Iwatobi guys, and he doesn’t spend as much time with Sousuke. Sure, they’ll always have a special bond, and Sousuke knows that nothing will ever change that. But it feels like Rin has a magnetic attraction to Haru, and Haru’s always with Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa, and even when Sousuke’s there it doesn’t feel right.

He gets along fine with Makoto, and he admires Rei. Nagisa gets on his nerves all the time, but he has a kind heart and Sousuke can respect that. Haru, on the other hand, is cold, uncaring, and just not Sousuke’s kind of guy. He doesn’t understand what Rin likes so much about him, anyway. Maybe there’s some secret Haru that only comes out at night. Or maybe Rin just likes him because he swims well.

Whatever, Sousuke thinks, staring down at his paper. He shifts again, trying to find a more comfortable position. This class seems to be dragging on forever and all he wants is to grab his books and go to the bathroom. He sighs, sinks his head into his arms. Why does the world hate him?

The bell rings half an hour later, startling him out of his thoughts. Sousuke stands and immediately regrets it. He has to lean on the back of his chair and wait for a second while his bladder is reintroduced to gravity. He sucks in a breath and waits for a second, resisting the urge to hold himself, before grabbing his workout bag and walking out of the classroom.

He’s made it about two feet into the hall before Momo knocks into him, looking like he’s gonna throw up. His skin is gray and covered in sweat, and his hair is disheveled and matted unattractively in the back. “Sorry,” he mumbles, pushing his way into the bathroom and letting the door swing shut behind him.

Sousuke pauses for a second before deciding that he really doesn’t want to know. He keeps going, wondering if he has time to run up to his room. His next class is English, and he can’t exactly learn English without English books, so he wanders down the hallway towards his dorm.

Rin isn’t anywhere to be seen, but the bathroom door is closed, so he supposes the poor guy’s just as sick as Momo. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Nitori since morning either, and they always pass each other in the halls on the way to their lockers. Maybe everyone’s sick except for him.

It was probably the fish in the school sushi, Sousuke thinks. He didn’t eat any because he was running again, but the other three had, and now at least two of them are sick as dogs. It’s inconvenient that Rin’s in the bathroom now, though, because he was hoping he could go before returning to classes.

Sousuke grabs his books from their place on his desk and sighs. He really should get to a bathroom soon, but he’s already late for English and he can’t afford to waste any more time here. He closes the door behind him and heads off to class.

“Yamazaki,” Kiyomasa-san says when he arrives. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, sensei,” Sousuke apologizes, distracted.

“You can make up for it by reading this.”

Sousuke sighs, opens his book, and reads, “Shoot all the bluejays you want, if you can hit them, but remember it’s a sin to kill a mockingbird.”

“All the way down to the next paragraph.”

Sousuke squints at the next word, but his tired brain just can’t make out the little English letters scattered across the page. He unconsciously shifts positions, the liquid in his bladder sloshing around. “I uh… Th… Tho…”

“That’s enough, Yamazaki. Find a seat.”

Sousuke sits and immediately shifts around in his chair. He’s astounded that he’s gotten this far in the day without publically humiliating himself. Still, he feels uncomfortably heavy and full, and he can’t help but suck in a breath when he leans back and his belt digs into his stomach. This is gonna be a long class.

* * *

Two hours later, Sousuke is barely hanging on. He didn’t get to go between classes because the bathroom Momo ran into was closed for cleaning, and then he had to stay behind during passing period for a lecture on late homework. Luckily, lunch is next, and he has it all mapped out in his head. Wait for everyone to leave the classroom, then hobble as fast as he can to his dorm and finally get relief.

The bell rings and everyone practically jumps from their seat. Sousuke pretends to take an extra long time packing up his bag, standing only when the room’s almost empty. He immediately shoves a hand into the front of his pants and groans. It’s been a few hours since he woke up and left for that run, plus the night since he last peed before bed.

He stands straight and shoves his hands into his pockets before strolling as leisurely as he can out of the classroom. A few drops of urine escape into his briefs and run down his legs. Ditching any attempt to look casual, Sousuke grips the front of his pants through his hoodie pockets and sprints down the hall to the dorms.

A few people give him strange stares as he runs, and despite his best efforts, a blush colors his cheeks. He avoids eye contact as he holds himself even tighter and dodges past students.

He digs around in his pocket for his room key, dancing on the spot, and opens the door with a shaking hand. Rin’s sprawled out on his bed, eyes closed, earbuds in. He opens one of his pretty red eyes, the both as he takes in Sousuke’s disheveled appearance.

“Sou?” he asks. Sousuke shrugs him off and dashes towards the bathroom. He throws open the door with one hand and unzips his jeans with the other. He practically starts pissing before his dick is out of his pants. He practically moans from the intense relief, his aim getting a little shaky. There are even small tears in the corners of eyes.

Rin just watches his best friend with a smirk, secretly loving the way that Sousuke’s eyes flutter closed and his head tilts back. He looks so intense and strangely kind of attractive.

“Stop that,” Sousuke says, his azure eyes still closed. Rin doesn’t oblige.

After a minute or so, Sousuke finishes and zips up. Embarrassment burns bright on his face, as well as relief.

“You looked like you needed that,” Rin comments.

“Well, I wouldn’t have almost pissed myself if you weren’t such a liar,” Sousuke replies. “You don’t look sick to me.”

“I feel much better, thanks. Want to go grab lunch?”

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

“Sou?” Rin asks. Sousuke shrugs him off and starts towards the bathroom, only to find the door locked.

“What the fuck?”

Rin sighs. “The cleaning lady said to keep the door locked after I threw up, ‘cause she can’t come until later.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Sousuke exclaims, his second hand joining the other between his legs.

“You need to go?” Rin asks.

“Obviously. Is it that bad?”

“You don’t want to go in there.”

Sousuke shifts uncomfortably, trying to make a new plan. Unfortunately, his head is filled with alert signals and he can’t think straight. And then something happens. A leak escapes, then another. Then it turns into a steady stream, slowly darkening his pants and dripping into his shoes.

And then his bladder is draining itself, and there’s nothing in the world that Sousuke could do to stop it. He closes his eyes, tears of relief forming around his lashes, and braces himself against the wall. His shoes are steadily filling with urine, and his legs are warm and wet.

Rin stares in shock as his best friend pisses himself two feet away. Sousuke’s face burns with shame, but his expression shows pure bliss. Urine drips onto the floor, pooling around his feet.

Sousuke opens a single eye and closes it immediately. “Stop looking at me,” he mumbles.

“I’m not,” Rin lies. The whole room starts to smell - musky and not entirely unpleasant - as Sousuke’s stream dies down.

“Sorry,” Sousuke apologizes, his eyes trained on the floor.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But I-”

“Sousuke,” Rin says. “Remember when I was nine and I wet the bed at your house?”

“Yeah, but you were nine.”

“And? It’s fine. Let’s clean this up and then we can go get lunch. Not at the school cafe, though. I don’t trust it anymore.” Rin stands and throws a towel at his friend. “I’ll wash it later.”

“Thanks,” Sousuke mumbles, still bright red.

“Oh, and Sousuke? There’s a communal bathroom right down the hall,” Rin reminds him.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work from my old Tumblr. My new and more active omorashi Tumblr is [squirmymochi](https://squirmymochi.tumblr.com) if you're interested.


End file.
